Fluid reservoirs are used to contain all sorts of fluids. For example in printing systems, print cartridges hold stores of printing fluid such as ink. The ink, or other printing fluid from a reservoir, is supplied to a printhead which deposits the printing fluid onto a print medium, such as paper. As the printing fluid is deposited onto a print medium, the printing fluid is depleted from the fluid reservoir.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.